The present invention relates to a transformer arrangement for generating a rectified high voltage which utilizes a transformer including a primary winding and one or a plurality of secondary windings. The primary winding is closest to the transformer core, with a metallic shield thereabove and a main insulation layer surrounding the shield. The secondary windings are arranged above the main insulation layer and are likewise embedded in an insulation material. The terminal ends of the secondary windings are electrically coupled with rectifiers.
When designing high voltage transformers with connected rectifiers, there arises the problem of dissipating the heat generated in spots by the rectifiers at their diode interface. Thermally satisfactory solution can be realized by installation of the rectifiers in gas, air or liquid cooled systems or by using very expensive materials, e.g. diamonds or berrylium oxide. For small units of high power density, liquid or gas cooled systems involve high additional expenditures and excessive weight. Moreover, special measures are required with respect to operational reliability and maintenance.
When high direct voltages are generated by compact devices, for example for the power supply of transmitting amplifiers in the communications art, particularly for the supply of traveling wave tubes in mobile use in air and space travel, the above-mentioned cooling measures are impractical.
In addition to cooling the rectifiers, sufficient insulation of the high voltage rectifiers must also be assured. It is known in principle, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,818,903 to encase high voltage rectifiers and transformer windings jointly in insulation material, e.g. synthetic resin. However, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,818,903 does not give any suggestions as to how, in addition to sufficient insulation, it is possible to realize favorable and effective dissipation of the heat generated by the rectifiers.